


Can You Hear Me Screaming?

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cell Phones, Emotional Baggage, Escape the Night Spoilers, Fear, Female Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Survivor Guilt, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: Twenty minutes later, she returns to her phone, reopens the texting app, and is greeted with a metaphorical shot to the heart.Eva misses her chance to save Teala from the night.An Escape the Night one-shot.





	Can You Hear Me Screaming?

**Author's Note:**

> Eva and Teala are friends. Eva is my fave from s1 (and of all time). Teala is in s3. This fic is the result of all those things.

_I'll brb,_ Eva texts to Teala. _gotta take a shower._ As she exits out of her texting app, she sees Sierra's contact just above Teala's, and her heart sinks. It's been almost two years, and she _still_ hasn't deleted the number of the friend she betrayed to a terrible fate.

_Don't think about it._

She steps into the shower, washes her hair and face, and thinks of the video she's planning to post tomorrow. _I really ought to have a regular upload schedule again,_ she chuckles to herself. _All the other YouTubers are uploading stuff, like, once a week, or even once a day, and I haven't posted a thing in, like, a month. Heck, with the five-month hiatus I took after...that...you’d think I'd be more consistent._

Twenty minutes later, she returns to her phone, reopens the texting app, and is greeted with a metaphorical shot to the heart.

_it's fine. I gtg too. need to help save a 70s town_

_and I can't bring my phone cause 70s...I know it sounds weird lol_

_but u should see my Super Spy outfit tho. it's bomb. I'll send u a pic_

The next message is a picture of Teala, dressed in a bronze-colored jumpsuit and a long red coat. Her black hair is in a free-flowing but rather elegant style, a pair of long earrings shine in her ears, and she's beaming. This is followed by one last text message.

_I mean it might be a joke?!? ppl can't actually time travel! but I kinda gotta know so ttyl I'll give u all the deets 2moro bye_

Eva's throat tightens. It _can't_ be. Joey's dead. Tyler _said_ he was dead. But if time travel's involved, and Teala has a role, it's the only possible explanation.

Her fingers fly across her screen.

_Teala no don't it's a trap!!!!_

_seriously don't go!!!!! u might die!!!_

_ur not gonna go right?!? please tell me ur not going!_

_TEALA ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW I STG_

Finally, she gives up texting and calls Teala's number. "Pick up," she chants into the phone as it rings. "Pick up. Pick up. Pick up." She _can't_ lose Teala. She's lost too many friends to these games already. If Teala dies too, she might just lose her mind.

_"Hi! It's Teala. I'm really sorry, but I kinda can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message! Love you! Bye!"_

_Beep._

Eva spends the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening attempting to call Teala. It isn't until 10:30 PM that she finally gives up and cries herself to sleep.

The nightmares return. This time, Teala stars in all of them. She is electrocuted, she is poisoned, she smiles while blowing her brains out, and every time, Eva's efforts to save her fail. Every time, she is left with nothing but tears, regret, and her friend's cold corpse.

Teala Dunn is reported missing the very next day. So are eight other YouTubers.

The cycle continues.

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck, Teala...


End file.
